Truth about Solitute
by Blue Quills
Summary: Rhiannon Bield's life has been hopeless since her incident 2 years ago, now, when McGonagall steps in her doorway, she gives Rhiannon an offer that will turn her life upside down, giving her second chances in life and love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own any of J.R Rowlings characters.

Chapter 1:

Sometimes you may think that...you have a life full of problems, like going to work,... have more work problems, the fact that your secretary didn't do the 50 page document that you asked for the week before...which you had to give to your boss, get your secretary fire and then hire a new one, just as the same time you try to come up with an excuse for your boss...and maybe , but just maybe stay with your job , going to pick up the kids from school, help them do homework, make dinner, make the kids go to bed, make the Husband or Wife happy etc...

But that is just muggle problems...

If you had to be chasing a bogie all over your house...well..muggle problems wouldn't be that bad.

"Come out, come out where ever you are..." 25 year old Rhiannon Bield said, wand in hand and entering her house attic. 'Where the hell are they?' she thought.

Some bogies where behind her, copying her.

(Snickering)

Rhiannon spung around only to find...nothing.

She narrowed her eyes at the place where she heard the noise"great...now they are playing me" Rhiannon had a very good reason to be furious with the Bogies, not just they would spy on her while she showered, but will always pull her sheets while sleeping.

And of course throw everything from the refrigerator to the floor and also the fact that they were dark creatures

"Madame Lorillede couldn't even tell me the 'little' detail about the house being curse with the bogies...I guess that's why she sold it so quick and cheap, wish I could take her eyeballs right now"

(Knocks)

"Better not be them" She carefully claimed down the attic's stairs to make her way to the door of the house, looking around for any bogies, her eyes centered themselfs on the floor...where her mother's favorite jar was laying...broken.

"That's it, im burning the damn house down"she said walking away from the jar and moving to the door.

(Knocks)

"I'm coming!" she exclaimed while putting her wand in her jean's back pocket.

Opening the door, she came face to face with a woman that very much made Rhiannon feel little, the woman smiled to her, and Rhiannon gave one also... a very weak smile.

"Hello Ms. Bield"

"McGonagall, how...nice to see you" Rhiannon would have never in million years think that her Ex-Teacher in transfiguration, would appear...there...in her house...in her house full of bogies...

"The same I say, Ms. Bield I came here to ask for you assistance..you see-" Minerva McGonagall was interrupted by another jar that broke, she raised and eyebrow at Rhiannon "have I come in a bad moment?"

"Oh no! Of course not...is just ...the Bogies"Rhiannon said nervously, clutching the door with all her strength.

"Bogies? How can you have bogies in your house?" it was hard to believe to McGonagall that one of her best student while in Hogwarts and wonderful Auror had bogies in her house.

"Yes..I bought the house a week ago and the last owner didn't inform me of that special curse" said bitterly.

"Well.." said McGonagall relieved. "then I guess you wont be having any problems taking up my offer"

'Offer' "Offer?" Rhiannon asked, she was now very interested.

"Yes, there is an vacant place in Hogwarts, you see Ms. Bield-"

"Rhiannon"

"Alright, You see Rhiannon, with the appearance of Voldemort the School has not been the same, parents are taking their children to other schools or just taking them out because of the fact that Harry Potter is in the school, and are afraid that Voldemort would go to Hogwarts Personally to get Harry or kill him"

"And what is the vacant place you say of?" Rhiannon asked, frowning atMcGonagall.

'Well...its...Rhiannon according to the Ministry of Magic you were one of the best Auror they have ever had, and we could use a little help in Hogwarts, specially assisting Prof. Remus Lupin who will take the position in Defense against the dark arts, and give the parents the image of more protection inside the school" McGonagall said, face firm and confident. " and of course, keeping both eyes in Harry Potter"

Rhiannon's jaw drooped "but..but..you..it..you want ME TO BE HARRY POTTER"S BABYSITTER!" she did not went trough hell 2 years ago just to be put back in. "I...I can't"

"Rhiannon... you have been isolated from the word for practically 2 years now, your grandfather has been worried, and this is also a way to be near him, Rhiannon, please... at least do it for him " McGonagall said putting a had on Rhiannon's chin, and lifting it up.

"At least you could try and protect those who have the danger of being in the same position you were"

Rhiannon looked in McGonagall's eyes, and saw sincerity, that was the only think she need it to make her descision.

"okay"

--------------------------------------------Blue Quills----------------------------------

Like it Or hate it? Leave it or continue? You decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 1th of September was already there, kids and parents were saying their goodbyes at the king's cross Station, some with happy faces because of the up coming year and other...others were just sad...yes..the parents.

Harry Just smiled.

Harry Potter was always the happiest among them, just by thinking of hogwarts, very happy if you put aside the 'Voldemort case' of course, and more happy at the moment because not also the Sirius survived the veil and was stated as innocent worldwide...but he was also promoted the new Quidditch Teacher at Hogwarts, harry couldn't believe his luck!

The two of them spent the summer visiting tropical islands and doing all sorts sports.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see his very dear friends running towards him.

"Hey Hermione, Hey Ron," he said hugging both of them.

"Hey mate, how was your summer, I heard you went to the tropical!" said the now exited Ron.

"Yeah, Sirius wanted to make up for every summer he missed... he even bought a house in the virgin islands!"

"Well you could at least had invited us" said Ron, earning a smack in the head by Hermione.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, don't listen to him Harry, we are very happy that you had such a great summer, by the way, where Sirius?" Hermione said searching for Sirius in the crowd.

"He said that he will be waiting in the train, he wanted to talk privately with Remus" Harry said walking with his friends to the Hogwarts express.

"Say Hermione why are you so exited in seeing Sirius, is it because of that rumors?" Ron asked Hermione with a teasing smile, Hermione went red.

"That not true!"

"What rumor?" Harry asked.

"That after Sirius got out of the veil...he came younger than before..." Hermione said " we couldn't know for sure because we haven't see him since then"

"Its true"

"Blimey! Then Sirius will be having problems with the girl population!" Ron said "after all they are saying the he is...that he is...uhh" He looked at Hermione for help.

"The sexiest Teacher at Hogwarts..." finished Hermione for him.

Harry smirked "say Hermione, are you one of those girls who think like that about my godfather?" he smirked even wider.

"Actually I have eyes for someone else" she said leaving the other two shocked and entering the Hogwarts express "oh..and Harry...we need to be a the head boy-girl compartment"

"Uh...okay". said Harry, still a little bit puzzled about what Hermione. "see you later Ron"

"bye..." Ron said, now feeling very lost, he was now gonna be somewhat apart from Harry and Hermione this last school year,. ' Hermione wil surely make Harry a clone of her self...with all the Head-boy's duties' grimaced Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------BQ------------------------------------------------------

" I wouldn't have thought in a million years that you would be a teacher Sirius" said Remus Lupin.

"Well you are even surprised as I am, say, who will be taking your position in DADA classes in full moon period? It cant be Snape". Sirius said relaxing on his compartment's sit.

"No, actually Dumbledore appointed a new person, she will be assisting me and putting the scheme of at Hogwarts new security, along with Alastor and Nymphadora, they should be at Hogwarts at this moment."

"A she?"

"Yes" Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Sirius, if you are thinking that you may have a chance with her, then stop, you dont even know how she is...or how old"

" I did not say a thing, and who said she'd be old?"

"Still...But you were thinking it"

"Maybe"

"I think that the veil not just took away 10 years of the old age...but gave you the 17 year old attitude and mind"

Sirius laughs "why my dear friend are you going to treat me as such?"

"Maybe" Remus smirked, just then the compartment door opened.

A young woman with long dark hair and caramel eyes dressed in black robes stood there "Hello, uhh which...one of you is Remus Lupin?" she said looking at the two of them.

"Great all the cute one are after you this year, Remus my friend" said Sirius mesmerize with the beauty in front of his eyes.

Her jaw dropped " I guess you are not the one" she said flushed and turn to Remus.

"My Name is Rhiannon Bield, I'll be assisting you this year in Defense Against Dark Arts" she said sitting at his side. "Nice to meet you, sir" giving him her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Bield, but please call me Remus or Lupin...sir makes me feel 40 years older than you" he said smiling and shaking her hand.

"And I" Sirius said sating up and taking her hand "I'm Sirius Black, at your service My Lady" and kissing her hand.

She snatch her hand from his " I know who you are Mr. Black, and I'm no Lady."

---------------------------------------------BQ------------------------------------------

What do you think! tell me! RR!

Blue Quills


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She had to admit it, she was very rude to Professor Black, He only greeted her on his one personal way..and she just snapped at him.

Rhiannon took a deep breath and let it out.

Only 10 minutes ago did she arrived at Hogwarts and was already regretting her decision. "C'mon Rhys is too late to turn away" she told herself, at least she had a nice room.

"I guess is I should go to the great hall quick as possible" she looked at the big clock in the wall "oh shoot! Im late!" she left her room and headed to the great hall with fast pace..well running you could say.

----------------------------------

"- and ending my yearly speech, I want to present to you the new staff of Hogwarts...well not so new, Professor Remus Lupin has accepted to teach you all Defense Against Dark Arts again" all the students clapped their hands as hard as they could.

"And Professor Sirius Black will be teaching Quidditch and flying lessons for the first years, taking Madame Hooch's place now that she has accepted a job as the Irish's Coach!" Sirius also got that same amount of clapping especially from Griffindor table and...all the girls.

Rhiannon appear behind the Staff table, and sat quickly beside a person with an awfully familiar hair.

Tonks felt someone next to her and quickly turn to identify that person.

She went paled.

"Nymph..." Rhiannon tried to speak but tear threaten to fall from her eyes, in the same dilemma was Nymphadora Tonks.

"And now a new addition to the staff, Aurors grace us with their presence" Dumbledore Pause for a moment, "As you know now is a time where we must be take high cautions, for evil will not have mercy in those that are innocent...nor the one following it, you have already met Professor Moody and some of you Miss Nymphadora Tonks, now I give you Miss Rhiannon Bield who will be in charge of the Security of Hogwarts, please, give them a warm welcome" claps and claps were heard and Dumbledore finished by making his way to sit in his usual place, before, he stopped behind Rhiannon, he set a hand in her shoulder and whispered in her ear "You made the right choice".

One of Rhiannon's tears dropped down her face, she wiped it away and stared at Prof. Dumbledore "You always had the right thing to say grandpa" she said giving him a sweet smile, Her grandfather smiled back.

-------------------------------------

"Really, if there were many Aurors like Miss Bield...I would definitely go after the job" said Seamus Finningan, some of his classmates started chuckling.

"Say, Tonks and Miss Bield seem uncomfortable beside each other...don't you think?" Hermione commented, still staring at the pair.

"Yeah, your right" said Harry.

"So...how...how have you been?"Rhiannon asked Tonks without taking her eyes off her plates. "Fine I...guess" murmured Tonks also not taking her eyes of her plate.

"I'm...sorry" Rhiannon finally looked at her " I just...I'm sorry I left without an explanation...but I really needed time alone..."

Tonks look at her old friend " Ooh Rhys! You don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who had to be sorry...as my friend I was suppose to help you the best way and try to find you...maybe I was so mad at myself that I really didn't try that hard" taking Rhiannon hands " I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too Nymphie" Rhiannon said finally relived to clear things with her friend.

------------------------

meanwhile

----------------------

"Say Remus do you think that I should scare the first years with the grim?" suggested Sirius while looking at the little kids.

"Sirius...'sigh'... if you do that you'll terrorize them...which would be a very bad idea..next thing we know is that they are calling their parents and ask to be taken out of the school" Said Remus before continuing eating his meal.

"Mmmm...I think your right...maybe to the second years" said Sirius smiling. Which cause Remus to only rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------

"How did this happened again?" Rhiannon was confuse, Tonks in love with Prof. Lupin? And he like her back and are not together?.

They where patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts while talking, it was duty for all the professors to do so, before everyone went to sleep.

"Well he is handsome and nice, and very good man..." Tonks had this little shine in her eyes while talking about Remus.

"Okay okay! I got the point!" Rhiannon said laughing " but if he likes you also, why are you guys not together then?" at this Tonks gave a frustrated sigh.

"Uurggh!!"

"I'll take that as ' there is a problem'" Rhiannon smiled sympathetically to her friend.

"He says that his a werewolf...and we cant be together...the end! Nothing else!" Tonks' hair went all red...apparently that thought made her very angry.

"Well I think you need have to wait maybe-" Rhiannon stopped talking.

Footsteps.

"Who goes there?" she asked

-----------------------------------

"So tell me again why you decide to 'break' my dear cousin's heart?" Sirius was making the whole this conversation just to unnerve poor Remus.

"I would be breaking her heart Sirius, it would be more of ' trying to protect her from myself'" Remus was getting tired of Sirius' attempts to make him angry...maybe Sirius just forgot how hard it was to put Remus in the simply angry state.

"C'mon Moony...live a little, you and Nymphadora do a very lovely couple I must say" Sirius said chuckling.

"Padfoot..." Remus warned.

"Shh! Someone is coming our way" Sirius pushed Remus to the wall and paid attention to the voices.

"Well he is handsome and nice, and very good man..."

"Okay okay! I got the point!" Rhiannon said laughing " but if he likes you also, why are you guys not together then?"

"Uurggh!!"

"I'll take that as ' there is a problem'"

"He says that he's a werewolf...and we cant be together...the end! Nothing else!"

"You know it would be better if we just didn't just hide like if it was filch looking for us when we where younger" Remus said raising an eye brow at Sirius and walking to the middle of the corridor.

"Well I think you need have to wait maybe-" Rhiannon stopped talking.

"Who goes there?"

"Just Remus and Sirius nothing to be worry about" Remus said walking towards them.

Now Rhiannon could see better since the light of the corridors weren't very high at this time of hour they couldn't have seen them before.

"Oh...Prof...I mean Remus is good to see you this evening" Rhiannon smiled at the professor and saw Sirius joining Remus on his Right side. " and you too Prof. Black"

"It a pleasure to see both of you too Miss Bield...Cuz, and Please...just Sirius" Sirius smirked at her. And smiled at his cousin.

An idea conjure it self in Rhiannon's mind "Well this is nice...Sirius would you mind walking with me the rest of the patrolling?"

Sirius couldn't believe his hears " I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you in the train" She glace at Tonks " Nymph you can keep patrolling with Remus can you?" before Remus or Tonks could object or say anything in the matter, Rhiannon quickly grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him with her, leaving a very Confuse Remus and a very Happy Tonks.

------------------------------

next chapter: "Sirius proposition".

tell me! Do you like it???


End file.
